Ironing is the bane of the housewife's existence. Despite the technological advances made by fabric and clothing manufacturers, there still exists in virtually every household a tongue-shaped board which is used daily, weekly or monthly to banish wrinkles from the garments one wears. While the iron and starch descendents of today bear little resemblance to their early ancestors, time has stood still for the lowly iron board. The greatest advances for it heretofore have involved new materials for its covers and pads. The covers and pads have remained of basically the same design. The cover is a flat piece of material, hemmed on all sides and having a drawstring disposed in the hem to tighten the cover around the board. This drawstring design is necessitated by the slight variation of the sizes and shapes of ironing boards in common household use. Of course, while tightening the cover, one must simultaneously maneuver the pad so that it remains on the top of the board rather than sliding sideways or forwardly over the edges of the board. Most homemakers, given the choice of replacing a warn-out board cover or using the old one "a bit longer", will get several months use out of the holely cover before tackling the much less-than-delightful chore of replacement.
The present invention relates to a form-fitting cover for ironing boards. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an ironing board cover which can easily be fitted onto standard shaped ironing boards.